Sexually Explicit Expressions of Love
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's probably not smart to hit on your counselor at a sex addicts class. Edge/OC -For Mack-


**A/N**- Sorry Mack, I know I told you I'd have this up last night, but I was so tired. Forgive me? I was thinking of turning this into a short 5-10 chapter story. Tell me your thoughts and then I can make a decision!

If you told him a month ago that right now he would be sitting in a room waiting for the sex addiction counselor to arrive, he'd have laughed in your face. He didn't need to be there. There was a ton of other things he needed to get done, and curing his sex addiction wasn't one of them. He didn't have an addiction. Fuck, what man in his mid thirties didn't enjoy sex?

If Chris Jericho were in front of right now, Adam would be inclined to beat the shit out of him. It was Chris's fault Adam was there.

_Three weeks ago_

_Adam was enjoying a rare three days off at his house. This was his first day off in months and he didn't plan on wasting it. He had to pay his bills and all of that, but it all could wait until the next day. He had big plans for today. He was going to make something to eat, and take a nap on his couch. There would be no interruptions today. Jay was out for another two days doing signings and working a few RAW house shows. Everyone else knew not to bother him. Jericho was home for three days, too, but Adam had his doors locked. Chris was currently out swimming in Adam's pool, naked. Adam didn't care, as long as Chris stayed outside and didn't come in. _

_Not even ten minutes after Adam's head hit the couch he was asleep. A few minutes after that, a very naked Chris made his way into Adam's house; using the key he made years ago that Adam didn't know about. After snooping around the downstairs for awhile and finding nothing, Chris made his way upstairs. There was nothing interesting in the two guest rooms and the room Adam kept his wrestling memorabilia However, Adam's room was a different story._

_Condoms. Porn. Magazines. Sex toys. Video camera set up. _

_Chris knew immediately what he was looking at-Adam's sex addiction. _

_Chris gathered up all of the 'evidence' and took it back down stairs. He dropped it on the table, and made his way over to Adam. _

"_Adam, wake up." Chris crouched down beside the sleeping man, and began to shake him. _

"_Get up!" Chris shook him harder. Adam began to stir. After a few more pushes he rolled over and opened his eyes. _

"_What the fuck, Chris! You're naked!" Adam turned his head away. _

"_So?"_

"_So? So your dick is two inches away from my head. Go put some clothes on." _

"_I figured you'd like my dick near your face."_

"_Shut the fuck up. What are you even talking about?" Adam sat up and moved away from the naked man. _

"_I think you know." Chris put his hand on Adam's shoulder, who immediately brushed it off. He wasn't comfortable with a naked man touching him. _

"_No, actually I don't know Chris." _

"_You have a sex addiction. I'm a beautiful naked man. You're probably turned on." Adam wanted to think Chris was joking, but he knew he wasn't. _

"_Even if I did have a sex addiction, you wouldn't turn me on." _

"_You need help, Adam. I'm going to tell Vince and have him set you up with a sex addiction group."_

"_I don't have a sex addiction! Where the hell did you even come up with that?"_

"_I found all of this in your room." Chris pointed to the table. _

"_Get out of my house. Go. Now!" Adam had had enough of his friend. _

"_It's okay, Adam. It's hard to admit you have a problem." _

"_Get out, Chris!"_

True to his word, Chris went to Vince McMahon and explained everything to him. Vince didn't want word that he had a sex addicted champion on his show, he immediately sent Adam to a counselor, not taking any time to ask Adam if it were true or not.

"I've been coming here six months. If they really wanted to help us, they wouldn't give us such an attractive counselor." Adam looked at the man sitting beside him. He didn't look very old, barely out of high school.

"I honestly doubt they'd have someone attractive in charge of a sex meeting." Adam figured this guy had gone so long without sex that he found anything attractive.

"Fine man, just wait and see. "

Adam only had to wait a few more minutes. When he heard the door open, he turned his to look at the woman in charge.

He was sure the moment he saw her, a tent formed in his pants.

"Shit, maybe Jericho was right." He thought , adjusting his pants.

"Alright, settle down. Everyone gather in the circle." Even her demands turned Adam on. There were about ten people there, and once everyone was in a circle, the meeting started.

"As most of you know, I'm Mackenzie. Today we're going to just talk. Let's go around the circle and tell when the last time you had sex was. Bradley, you start."

"Before I came here." It continued around the circle.

"Last night…wait no, this morning in the shower…no, hold on..on the ride over here." After a few more admissions, it was Adam's turn.

"It's been more than two weeks. I dated this girl for a short period of time, and then we broke up." Everyone stared at him like he had two heads.

"Adam, the first step to recovery is being honest. You have nothing to hide here. Everyone is here for the same reason." Mackenzie was told to pay extra close attention to this one. He was apparently famous on some level or another, and no one wanted news leaking out about his problem.

"I'm being serious. I haven't had sex in over two weeks."

"Maybe he's addicted to porn." Collin, the guy seated across from Adam, offered his two sense.

"I'm not addicted to porn! Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. My friend, who if you would know you'd understand that he is crazy, found some items in my room and jumped to his dramatic conclusions."

Mackenzie studied the man. If he was lying, he was doing a damn good job at it. He almost had her convinced. But through her years working here, she had met some of the best liars there were, and had even been fooled a time or two.

"Look, all he found was some magazines and movies."

"Says here a cock ring and a video camera were present." Mackenzie read off the report she had on Adam.

"Well, yeah, but the ring wasn't mine. I had a Christmas party last year and Randy and Chris had this bet…I'll spare you the details, but they left it there and I was told to keep it until next Christmas when there would be a rematch."

"It didn't say in here you were gay. That changes the entire situation." Mack began writing down a few notes.

"What? No! I'm not gay."

"Let's move on."

Adam didn't say another word for the rest of the meeting.

"That's it for this week. Same time next Wednesday. Adam, could you stay a few extra minutes."

"I don't have a problem!"

"I know that, I just need to talk to you." He stopped at her words.

"Sure."

"How about we have dinner?" She wanted to talk to him one on one to get a better understanding of him. It was rare that someone came through this program who intrigued her. She needed to be sure that he wasn't lying. The best way to do that was to have a casual conversation in a comfortable environment.

"How about the Applebees just down the road?"

"Great, we'll take my car." Adam had no choice but to agree. Mackenzie didn't seem like the type of person to argue with.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with small talk. Mack allowed Adam to do most of the talking. After the ten minute ride was over, she wasn't sure what to think. He didn't talk about women or sex. He didn't even come onto to her. She isn't full of herself, but she was used to being hit on by the guys in the program.

Once they were inside and seated, she began talking more.

"So tell me how exactly you wound up here today if you aren't like the others."

"Look, Ms…?"

"Just call me Mack."

"Look, Mack, I think you should meet Chris. He's crazy. He makes things up in his head and then he believes they are true." Adam was sick of explaining himself to her. Sure, she was hot and he wanted her in bed, but her mouth never shut up.

"Your boss put you here. Apparently he has suspicions too."

"No, Vince is about protecting the company. If he even hears a rumor he acts on it."

"Tell me about your friends, one at a time. Start with Chris."

"He means well, he just has a bad habit of making situations worse than they are. When he confronted me about all of this, he was naked! And he saw nothing awkward about it."

"Is he gay?"

"No one knows."

Mack sat back in her seat, dumbfounded. She was vaguely listening to what he was saying. She couldn't believe this. Numerous women have walked by and Adam's eyes stayed fixed on hers. Something wasn't right about this man. She even found herself enjoying talking to him.

"Alright, look, I'm going to clear you. I never, ever, do this, but it's just going to be a waste of your time coming to the meetings. I'll fax the letter over to your boss."

"Thank you so much."

They finished their meals and went their separate ways.

Two months later everything was back to normal. All of WWE was in Florida, and they all crashed at Adam's, Jay's, and Chris's, so they wouldn't have to spend hundreds on hotels. On their second night there, there was a unanimous decision to go out that night. Randy, John, Adam, Ted, and Jay sat at a table making bets.

"Bet you can't get her into bed, Randy." Randy looked at the blonde woman standing near the pool tables.

"Had her last night." Randy smirked at Ted.

"Fucking liar. You were sleeping before ten." John reminded.

"Fine, but I could have her. I don't want her." Their focus was switched when Drew started yelling from across the bar.

"CHARLIE! I LOVE YOU!"

"What is that about?" Adam asked.

"Drew met a girl a few days ago and is now trying to marry her." They watched as Charlie smiled.

"Look at Charlie's hot friend." Randy noticed the woman standing next to Drew's infatuation.

"Damn." The other guys agreed, except Jay, who was afraid if he did agree, Kait would pop out of nowhere and slap him.

"I should go introduce myself."

"You have no chance, Orton."

"Like you do, Adam? Fine, be my guest." Adam knew a challenge when he heard one and that was definitely a challenge.

Adam made his way over to where Drew was one step away from proposing. He watched for a few seconds before standing next to Charlie's friend.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only sex addicts try to pick women up in bars, Adam." When she turned and fully looked at him, he gasped.

"Mack?"

"Do I need to contact Vince and say I was wrong about you?" The s mile on her face eased his mind a little. He was sure this didn't give him any bonus points in her eyes.

"No. I'm just out with some friends."

"Would the infamous Chris be here?"

"Yeah, he's currently onstage stripping."

"Liar." Adam turned her around and made her face the stage where Chris was stripping while lip-synching to Pour Some Sugar on Me.

"Point taken. Let's dance." She grabbed his hand.

"You know, I heard dancing can lead to sex. You can't allow that."

"Adam, just because I am sex addict counselor does not mean that I don't have sex. In fact, you'd be surprised." Fuck, he wanted her.

"You know my house is about five minutes away." He bent down and whispered in her ear, smiling to himself when he felt her shiver.

As the two walked out of the building, Adam missed Randy's words.

"Fuck, Copeland wins again.

When they woke up the following morning, it was anything but awkward. They connected like no one thought possible. Which is why it broke his heart when she broke the news to him.

"I have a plane back to Buffalo later today."

"You have a business meeting up there?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"No Adam, I live up there. Florida was my meeting."

"So I won't get to see you again?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here with you last night."

Mack got out of bed and began pulling on her clothes. She didn't know what she was thinking when she left with him knowing she had to leave the following day. He just laid there and watched her, not saying a word.

"Bye Adam."

"Goodbye Mackenzie."


End file.
